shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
To the grand line... or not
3 years of waiting Kalas, Karas and Bishop stood by their new ship at the docks. It has been three years sense they decided to become pirates. Bishop: 'I'm sure gonna miss this place '''Karas: '''I won't, this place smells funny ''The three of them begin to board their ship, when Anne, bishop's boss comes running after them '''Anne: '''You think you can just leave whenever you want! You will work for me for the rest of your life! '''Kalas: '''You didn't tell her you were leaving? '''Bishop: '''I thought it would be easier for her to just figure it out? '''All: '''Run! '''Anne: '''I'm coming for yous! '''Kalas: '''Quickly set sail! '''Bishop: '''Where are we going? '''Karas: Away from her! The three of them set sail and headed straight '' At Sea ''Bishop was sailing the ship, while Karas was making dinner. Kalas was studying some maps. Bishop: '''So we are headiong where exactly? '''Kalas: '''For the grand line ofcourse! but I want to stop at Logue town to get supplies first. '''Bishop: '''And to look at the kings execution stand? '''Kalas: Nah I told you already, I'm not interested in being the king of pirates. We just need supplies and that the best place to get them. Bishop: '''Well how long is it till we get there? '''Kalas: Should be coming up pretty soon Karas: '*Shouts from inside the ship* Dinner is served! ''The three of them ate and drank and fell asleep, forgetting about sailing the ship. Logue town... Kalas woke up to see an island in the distance and told Bishop to head towards it 'Karas: '''So that the island where the pirate king died? '''Kalas: '''Yep, I didn't know you were interested in the pirate king? '''Karas: '''Why wouldn't I be? Its our ultimate goal isn't it? its the goal of all pirates? '''Bishop: '''Kalas has other plans actually '''Karas: '''What? seriously? Worst Pirate ever. ''They docked their ship and headed into town 'Bishop: '''So where are we going first? '''Karas: '''Lets head to the market first The Jinx ''They got some good supplies in the market and then headed to the weapons store. 'Shop Owner: '''Hello welcome to my store, this is my daughter her name is Lisa and she will help you with whatever you need '''Lisa: '''How may I help you? '''Kalas: '''I'm looking for a new sword, my old ones a bit out of shape '''Lisa: '''How about this wazamono grade sword, it costs 1,200,000 '''Kalas: '''As much as would like it I'd be afraid of breaking it... '''Karas: '''You might as well buy it, its mean't to be reasonably rare '''Bishop: '''Yeah go for it '''Kalas: '''Alright i'll take it then ''A woman that had been standing beside them turned to them '''Woman: '''I've read about that sword, it will be impossible to break I promise you '''Kalas: '''Thanks... do you know where I could find someone that would sell us a log pose? '''Woman: Oh heading for the grand line are you? I hear there is some pirates that came from the grand line in the bar maybe they'll give you one Kalas: 'Great thank you very much The Drunken Brawl ''Kalas and Bishop headed for the bar while Karas went back to the boat to leave supplies. The bar was half full and extremely quiet apart from one corner filled with people singing and fighting. Clearly the pirates. '''Kalas: '''Hello there I hear you guys just got back from the grandline ''All of the pirates went silent '' '''Pirate Captain: '''And what is it to you? '''Kalas: '''I was wondering if you had a spare log pose you could sell us? '''PC: '''We are the great Black Maiden Pirates! And we failed at the Grand line so what makes you think you can do any better? '''Bishop: Please don't say it... Kalas: 'Well its simple really, I'm better than you '''PC: '''You think you are greater than me? Black eyed Dillian worth 6,500,000 beli '''Kalas: '''Yes, yes I do ''Dillian goes to punch Kalas but Kalas catches his fist and punches himn instead sending him through the wall. 'Pirate: '''Get them! ''The Black Maiden's charge at Kalas and Bishop and a brawl breaks out in the bar. '' '''Kalas: '''Oi Bishop can you hear me? '''Bishop: ' Yep! 'Kalas: '''You deal with these guys! I'm going to talk to the captain '''Bishop: '''What? Theres about 8 guys here! ''Kalas takes out two of the black maidens 'Kalas: '''Now theres Six ''Kalas walks outside to find Dillian on the ground 'Dillian: '''Alright I don't have a log pose, some kid called Hawkins beat us and took our spare we only have one left '''Kalas: '''Well then that one will be mine '''Dillian: '''What? You can't just take it '''Kalas: '''I'mn not going to take it, your going to give it to me '''Dillian: '''What? why would I do that? ''Bishop walks out of the bar after beating the rest of the crew 'kalas: '''Think about it, It took us less than a minute to beat your entire crew and when we reach the grand line we'll be one of the weaker crews. So you'll die if you go back there without training first. So this is what you guys do, train for a year and then try again '''Dillian: '''I Suppose your right but how will we get a log pose again? '''Kalas: '''Do what I just did, beat a crew and take their log pose '''Dillian: '''But you said I'd give it to you? '''kalas: '''yeah but if you don't, I'm still gonna take it from you ''They both laughed '''Dillian: '''Alright you can have it and a year from now I'm gonna come and take it from you. '''Kalas: You can try Good bye Logue town? The Black Maidens met Kalas, Karas and Bishop as they were about to set sail. Kalas: 'Wait, the log pose isn't pointing towards any islands? '''Dillian: '''Yeah it is? Its pointing towards Cactus Island right there '''Kalas: '''What no its not? Cactus Island is there, basically right in front of us, but this log pose is pointing to the right '''Dillian: '''What? no it isn't ? we are hear on Leopard Island here in north blue '''Kalas, Bishop, Karas: '''What? Are we not on Logue town? '''Dillian: '''Logue town? And get arrested by Captain Smoker? no thanks. '''Kalas: '''Who is smoker? '''Dillion: '''He is the commanding marine in Logue town, He has never let a pirate leave that Island '''Bishop: '''We aren't going there '''Kalas: '''Awk I wanted to try out my new sword ''Kalas draws his sword and it breaks in half '''Kalas: '''What? how'd that happen? '''Karas: Only you could break it so easily Suddenly the woman fro the weapons store appears on the boat 'Woman: '''Sorry its my fault, I'm a Jinx '''Dillian: '''Ahh Its the Jinx, run away. Good Luck guys cya later ''The Black Maidens run away 'Kalas: '''So your a Jinx? '''Woman: '''yes, I sank a ship by accident own '''Bishop: '''Ahh she'll sink are ship, get off now! '''Kalas: '''Calm down Bishop, wait so how'd you sink the ship? '''Woman: '''I'm a navigator, I took a short cut but there was a storm and the ship sank '''Kalas: '''I see and do you know the way to the grand line? '''Woman: '''Yes I do '''Bishop: '''No Kalas, She is not staying on our ship! She is a Jinx '''Woman: '''My Name is Jinx actually '''Bishop: '''Look even her name is Jinx! '''Kalas: '''Crew meeting! ''Kalas, Karas and bishop get into a huddle 'Bishop: '''No, just no '''Karas: '''Yeah I kind of agree with Bishop Bro '''Kalas: '''Okay its decided then ''The three of them turn to Jinx '''Kalas: '''Will you join our crew Jinx and be our navigator? '''Karas, Bishop: '''What?!! '''Kalas: '''Captain's orders '''Jinx: '''I don't know, I never wanted to be a pirate '''Kalas: '''We aren't real pirates, we are more like fake pirates '''Bishop: '''Did you understand that? '''Karas: '''nope '''Jinx: '''I don't know '''Kalas: '''To bad you don't have a choice, you broke my sword so you owe me '''Jinx: '''But I bought you a new sword, Its nothing great but it was the second best sword they had '''Kalas: '''wow thank you alright well you have to join us now because we don't know where we are going '''Karas: '''That is true... '''Bishop: '''Don't agree with him! '''Jinx: '''Okay I'll join you but only until you find a new navigator '''Kalas: '''Deal, Alright now for the grand line! Category:Stories